totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Okropna noc na planie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 7 Kamera pokazuje Chrisa przebranego za jakiegoś mnicha nad rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu robiliśmy reklamę, która teraz gości na waszych kanałach. Otóż najpierw drużyny musiały przenieść cały sprzęt na szczyt sztucznego klifu. Jo nadal traktuje swoją drużynę jak wojsko, co się niezbyt im spodobało, a zwłaszcza Duncanowi i Brickowi, którzy zamierzają zrobić mini sojusz. Za to Helen i Cody po intrydze z reflektorem zostali parą, co doprowadziło Sierrę do szału. Ostatecznie wygrały Dziwne Scenariusze, po raz pierwszy w odcinku z eliminacją. Za to wykopaliśmy Sierrę za jej psychozę, która rozwaliła studio podsumowań. A propo ostatniego podsumowania, Harold i Leshawna są razem, Heather i Alejandro też. Kurde, czemu to tak leci za szybko?! Nieważne. Kogo wykopiemy tym razem? Co dziś spotka naszych zawodników? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażę! Zemstę Planu! Buhahahaha! ''Zapada ciemność i leci czołówka. < Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy Drużyn ''Po ceremonii Stare Kamery użalają się nad sobą, Dziwne Scenariusze świętują. '''Brick: Tak! Nareszcie nikt z nas nie odpadł. Gwen: Nie zapomnijmy dzięki komu wygraliśmy. Uśmiechnęła się do Duncana. Jo: Hej, nie tak szybko. To dopiero początek. Co odcinek są coraz trudniejsze wyzwania, musimy zacząć działać. Dawn: 'Popieram Jo. Musimy wygrać żeby cała nasza drużyna doszła do rozłączenia drużyn. Za Dziwne Scenariusze. ''Wszyscy sobie podają ręce. '''Scenariusze: '''Za Dziwne Scenariusze! '''Jo(pokój zwierzeń): Jeśli złapie ich zaufanie, to dojście do finału mam gwarantowane. Milion dolarów będzie moje! U Kamer nie było tak wesoło. Courtney: Nie wierzę, że przegraliśmy! I to jeszcze wyeliminowaliście naszego ważnego zawodnika! Jak niby teraz mamy dać radę? Scott: '''Ważnego? Niby w czym? W jej wariacwie? Masz szczęście przez to co się działo ostatnio, bo byś inaczej wyleciała! '''Courtney: Ach tak? Chcecie wywalić kapitana? Już widzę jak się wam to uda. Zamierzam doprowadzić nas do nieskończonego zwycięstwa, a po rozłączeniu drużyn powypadacie jak po maśle! Odeszła sobie od nich. Scott: '''Debilka. Dziwię się że jednak zagłosowałem na Sierrę. '''Cody: Sam nie wiem czy po jej eliminacji mam się śmiać czy płakać. Przy najmniej mogę pozostać dłużej z Leną. Uśmiechnął się do Helen. Helen: Miłość jest jak pizza. Im dłużej ją jesz tym lepiej smakuje. Ale jeśli chcesz żeby nasz związek przetrwał, musisz mi coś obiecać. Cody: 'Słucham uważnie. '''Helen: '''Po pierwsze, żadnego miziania się do innych dziewczyn. Po drugie, żadnych sojuszy bez mojego udziału. I po trzecie, za żadne skarby świata na mnie nie zagłosujesz. Jak wszystko będzie dobrze, to ja również obiecam nie robić nic z tych rzeczy. '''Cody: '''Przysięgam na Biblię. A teraz... ''Cody chciał ją pocałować, ale Helen odwróciła się. '''Helen: '''Słyszałeś coś? '''Cody: '''Co? Nic. '''Helen: Poczekaj chwilę.... Przeszukała krzaki, a tam znalazła Zoey i Mike'a. Helen: Aha! Czy mi się zdaje, czy nas podsłuchiwaliście? Zoey: '''Sorki, to był jego pomysł. '''Mike: '''Nie mój, tylko Manitoby. '''Helen: '''Ekhem, o co biega? '''Zoey: Co powiesz na mały sojusz? Scott: (nagle pojawia się za Cody'm) ''Jaki sojusz? '''Cody:' Ach, Scott! Co ty robisz? Scott: '''Powiem wam jedno: mam dosyć Courtney i chcę wygrać. Jeśli chcecie zawrzeć sojusz, to z chęcią do was dołączę. '''Mike: '''W czwartym sezonie przez ciebie odpadłem z programu. '''Scott: '''A czyżbyś nie oglądał mnie ostatnio? Zmieniłem się. Możecie mnie zaufać. Przysięgam '''Zoey: (westchnięcie) No dobra. Mike: '''Niech ci będzie. '''Cody: '''Dobra, a ty Lena? '''Helen: Nie przepadam za sojuszami, ale chyba mogę wam zaufać. Scott: Spoko, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Mike: Nie zawiedziemy cię, możesz nam zaufać. Nagle tuż koło niego ląduje nóż, a niedaleko przyczepa Scenariuszów zostaje poplamiona czerwoną farbą. Duncan: Fuj, co się dzieje? Przychodzą Chef i Chris w strojach mnichów. Chris: Witam was moi drodzy w odcinku o horrorach! Brick: H-h-horrorach? Brick(pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie znoszę horrorów. Mam nadzieję że wyzwaniem nie będzie obejrzenie go. '''Jo: '''Hej Chris, co do za kiecki? ''Uczestnicy padli ze śmiechu '''Chris: Ech, to nie żadne kiecki, tylko stroje mnichów! Gwen: Serio? I to ma być straszne? Nawiedzeni mnisi? Chris: Nieważne. Wyzwanie zaczynamy już teraz ze względu na nastrój. Zaraz ogłoszę jego pierwszą część. Za mną! Uczestnicy poszli za Chrisem i Chefem. I Zadanie Wszyscy znaleźli się w studio horrorów. Chris: '''Wasze pierwsze zadanie pochodzi z PTP. Musicie wybrać z drużyny, który będzie straszył resztę w masce do opętanego krzyku. Reszta będzie wrzeszczeć. Wasze krzyki będziemy mierzyć "Wrzaskometrem" Drużyna która będzie krzyczeć najgłośniej, dostanie małą nagrodę pomocną w następnym zadaniu. A więc, kto chce straszyć? '''Gwen: '''Może ja? '''Jo: '''Szczerze? Ty i straszenie chyba nie idą w parze. '''Dawn: '''Ja nie idę. Sądzę że jestem za miła. '''Brick: '''Może ja pójdę? B-b-bardzo nie chcę zostać wystraszony. '''Jo: A chcesz wygrać? Brick: No w sumie... Jo: Więc siedź i nie gadaj! To kto chce? Duncan: '''Ja się chyba nadaję... '''Jo: '''Ktoś przeciw? Nikt? No to bierzemy Duncana! I słusznie. '''Chris: '''A wy Kamery? '''Scott: '''Ja to zrobię! '''Courtney: Phi, ty? Nawet mucha się ciebie nie przestraszy? Helen: '''Ty, milej się wyrażaj. '''Courtney: Odczep się! Ja będę zabójcą! Scott: '''Nie bo ja! '''Chris: '''Macie jeszcze pół minuty... '''Helen: Nie bo ja! Courtney: Nie bo ja! Scott: JA! Courtney: JA! Helen: JA! Zoey: To może ja? Helen, Courtney i Scott: Co?! Chris: '''A więc zabójcą Kamer zostaje Zoey! '''Courtney: Ona? Niby jakim cudem? Chris: Bo się ostatnia zgłosiła. No dobra, na pierwszy ogień idą Dawn i Cody! Do lasu! Fałszywy Las Dawn i Cody stali w jakimś fałszywym lesie. Niedaleko byli Chris i uczestnicy na widowni. Tylko po Duncanie i Zoey ani śladu. Chris: 'Pamiętajcie: macie się rozdzielić i iść gdzieś w głąb niby lasu. Zabójcy zrobią swoje. No dalej! '''Dawn: '''Jak ja nie znoszę tego programu. ''Poszła gdzieś dalej z dala od wzroku innych. Szła po cichutku, lecz niechcący wdepnęła na gałąź. Wtedy usłyszała czyiś głośny oddech, a potem szelest. 'Dawn: '''Halo? Jest tu ktoś? ''Przeszła się do krzaków, oddech i szelest stał się coraz głośniejszy. 'Dawn: '''Duncan? To ty? ''Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje Duncan w hokejowej masce i nożem w ręku. 'Dawn: '''Aaaaaa!!! Na Drogę Mleczną! ''Wskaźnik na Wrzaskometrze pokazał małą częstotliwość krzyku. 'Dawn: '''Sorki. Nie mam głosu do krzyków. ''Tymczasem po drugiej stronie fałszywego lasu Cody chodził tyłem nie patrząc gdzie idzie. Za nim szła również do tyłu Zoey z hokejową maską w ręku i nagle wpadli na siebie. '''Cody: '''Ach! Siemka Zoey! '''Zoey: Cześć! Yyy, to znaczy... Założyła maskę i wydała przeraźliwy dźwięk. Cody krzyknął i według Wrzaskometru miał częstotliwość dużo głośniejszą od Dawn. Chris: No, no, no. Kamery dostają przewagę. Teraz Scott i Gwen! Toalety W jednej toalecie siedziała pewna siebie Gwen. Gwen: 'Dajcie spokój. Chyba się nie zesikam. Duncan to mój chłopak a więc jak mam się go przestra... ''Nagle do toalety wchodzi Duncan w masce robiąc straszne dźwięki i Gwen głośno krzyczy W drugiej siedział Scott i nagle wchodzi Zoey w masce. '''Zoey: '''Ups, sorki Scott. Jak chcesz mogę wyjść... '''Scott: Ekhem. Mamy zadanie. Musisz mnie przestraszyć! Zoey: Yyy..Buu? W pierwszej Gwen nadal krzyczy a na wrzaskometrze ma bardzo dużą częstotliwość. Nagle się zesikała i krzyknęła z goryczy. Duncan: Brawo, droga Gwen (zdejmuje maskę) Powinniśmy mieć takie wyzwania częściej no nie? Gwen: Chyba...śnisz. W drugiej zaś Scott chichocze. Scott: 'Hihihi, błagam was. Chcecie żebym się przestraszył kogoś takiego jak Zoey? Cameron byłby przy niej zombie! ''Roześmiał się na całą toaletę. 'Chris: '''No dobra. Dziwne Scenariusze i Stare Kamery lecą łeb w łeb. Czas na Jo i Bricka oraz Helen i Mike'a. Chyba oglądaliście tamten odcinek Planu od którego mamy pierwsze wyzwanie hueheuehue >:). ''Jo i Brick oraz Mike i Helen patrzą na siebie wiedząc co to oznacza. Sztuczne salony Na sofie w jednym z salonów siedzieli Jo i Brick. 'Jo: '''Gramy jakąś tam parę która zaprosiła się na obiad, randka jest w domu jednej z osób bla bla bla....MAMY SIĘ POCAŁOWAĆ?! '''Brick: '''Chris, co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Mowy nie ma! '''Chris: '''Albo to zrobicie, albo zostaniecie wyrzuceni z programu! '''Jo: '''Jak ja nie znoszę showbiznesu.... ''Całują się i po tym patrzą na siebie ze zdziwionymi minami. 'Brick: '''To było.... '''Jo: '...bardzo dziwne uczucie.... Nagle koło kanapy wyłania się Duncan w masce z nożem i wydaje straszne dźwięki. Jo i Brick nawet tego nie zauważają bo ciągle się na siebie gapią z szokiem. '''Duncan: '' Ekhem, Jo? Brick? '''Brick i Jo: '''Naprawdę dziwne... ''Duncan zrezygnowany westchnął i rzucił nóż na podłogę. Po drugiej stronie na sofie siedzą Helen i Mike i właśnie czytają zszokowani scenariusz i wyrzucają go za siebie. Helen i Mike: 'Ale ja mam chłopaka/dziewczynę! '''Chris: '''I dobrze! Wzrośnie nam dzięki temu oglądalność! '''Helen: '''Ech, miejmy już to za sobą.... '''Mike: '''No dobra... ''Całują się i od razu od siebie odskakują z obrzydzeniem. Nagle koło kanapy pojawia się Zoey w masce i wydaje straszne dźwięki. 'Mike: '''Aaa! (wrzaskometr pokazywał przez chwilę małą częstotliwość) Zoey! Widziałaś co robiliśmy? ''Zoey zdejmuje maskę. 'Zoey: '''Widziałam, ale szczęściem też słyszałam. Ja też mam dość tego programu. ''Tymczasem Jo i Brick wciąż patrzą na siebie zszokowani a Duncan macha im ręką przed oczami. 'Duncan: '''Halo? Pobudka! ''Brick i Jo się ocknęli. 'Brick: '''Co się stało? ''Nagle koło Mike'a, Zoey i Helen pojawia się Chef przebrany za Psychopatycznego Zabójcę z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem i śmieje się horrorystycznie. Cała trójka krzyczy na cały wrzaskometr a Helen aż zemdlała i padła na glebę. 'Chris: '''Moje gratulacje, Stare Kamery! Wygrywacie tą część wyzwania. Co wygrali, jakie będzie następne zadanie i czy Helen wciąż żyje? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Helen? ''Nie odpowiada. 'Chris: '''Helena, śniadanie! ''Po przerwie wszyscy stoją w kółku nad nieprzytomną Helen. 'Gwen: '''Co się jej stało? '''Cody: '''Lena? Wszystko w porządku? ''Helen coś zamamrotała i w głowie znalazła się w ciemnym miejscu 'Helen: '''Gdzie ja jestem? '???: 'Spokojnie, Heleno. ''Odwraca się i widzi nad sobą jakąś kobietę przebraną w kostium wojowniczek z anime Sailor Moon tylko ma kolory które żadna ze znanych nie miała (no comment...). 'Helen: '''Kim... ty jesteś? I skąd znasz moje imię? '''Sailor Senshi: '''Mnie nie znasz, ale tak naprawdę dzieli nas niewiele. W kródce się przekonasz i wszystko o ciebie zostanie wytłumaczone. ''Helen budzi się od spoliczkowania przez Jo. 'Helen: '''Muszę porozmawiać z Dawn... ''Jo znowu ją policzkuje. 'Helen: '''Jo! Już się obudziłam! '''Jo: '''To nie gadaj od rzeczy! '''Chris: '''Ekhem. Jak już mówiłem, pierwsze wyzwanie wygrały Stare Kamery. ''Kamery mają zaciesz. 'Chris: '''W zamian dostaniecie małe ułatwienie w następnym zadaniu! Ale najpierw musimy iść w inne miejsce. ''Uczestnicy poszli za Chrisem i Chefem. Stary las Chris i Chef zaprowadzili wszystkich do starego (prawdziwego) lasu i zabrali drużyny w różnych częściach lasu. U Dziwnych Scenariuszy 'Gwen: '''Chris, powiesz nam wreszcie co my tu robimy? '''Chris: '''Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię, najpierw wam opowiem pewną historię.... ''Wszyscy usiedli wokół Chrisa na ziemi lub czymś innym. Duncan nawet wpadł w błoto pełne dżdżownic. 'Jo: '''A więc o czym ma być ta bajeczka która ma nas przestraszyć? '''Chris: '''O tym, dlaczego ten las jest uważany za nawiedzony.... '''Duncan: '''Em, znowu chcesz nam wcisnąć kit o zamordowanej policjantce? '''Chris: '''Daj spokój Duncan. Tamto było zwyczajną historyjką. A co jeśli ta opowieść to żywa legenda opowiadana przez mieszkańców Toronto od dawien dawna? ''Podświeć sobie twarz latarką że wyglądał jak typowi opowiadacze horrorów XD 'Chris: '''Rok 1745. Trwają kolonialne wojny o Kanadę między anglikami, indianami i francuzami. Pewien żołnierz i podróżnik o nazwisku Breton został wysłany do tego lasu by zakończyć wojnę z indianami w pokoju. Jednak indianie brali go za oszusta i powiesili go tu, właśnie w tym lesie. Teraz jego dusza, która obarcza i indian i generałów Anglii o swoją śmierć błąka się po tym lesie czekając na swoje ofiary należące do tej ojczyzny. Nikt kto pozostał na noc w tym lesie, nigdy nie wrócił..... ''Przestaje robić nastrój grozy. (please) 'Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest albo przetrwać tą noc przed duchem, albo wykorzystać tę historię żeby nastraszyć Stare Kamery. Drużyna, której obleci strach silniej i ucieknie z powrotem na plan pierwsza, przegrywa i wybiera kogoś do domu na ceremonii. Ci którzy przynajmniej wyjdą z lasu drudzy, wygrywają! A teraz do widzenia! '''Brick: '''Czekaj! Chcesz nas zostawić na pastwę losu bez niczego? '''Chris: '''A no tak, zapomniałbym. ''Podaje wszystkim latarki. 'Duncan: 'Świetnie... Nagle Chris zniknął. 'Dawn: '''Nie podoba mi się to. U Starych Kamer ''U nich Chef właśnie kończył opowiadać tą samą historię co Chris i cała drużyna westchnęła. 'Courtney: '''Chyba nie zamierzasz nas tu zostawić? '''Chef: '''Oczywiście że tak! Wasze zadanie to albo nie dać się zabić przez ducha wisielca Bretona, albo wykorzystać legendę by wystraszyć tą drugą drużynę z lasu. Kto pierwszy ucieknie z powrotem na plan, przegrywa, a ci którzy zostali lub uciekli po nich wygrywają. Proste. A oto latarki... ''Rzuca wszystkim latarki. 'Chef: '.....I nagroda za wygraną poprzedniego wyzwania. Nie wiadomo skąd przyniósł im wielką skrzynię. Scott ją otwiera i wyjmuje z niej różne rzeczy. '''Scott: ''(wyjmuje Walkie-Talkie)'' Krótkofalówki? (wyjmuje linę) Długi sznurek?'' (wyjmuję kapelusz)'' A na co mi kapelusz?! Chce go wyrzucić ale Mike go powstrzymuje. Mike: '''Lepiej jak go wezmę. No wiesz, Manitoba może się przydać w tym zadaniu... '''Scott: Skoro tak mówisz... Dopiero teraz wszyscy zauważyli że Chef zniknął. (please) Courtney: No to świetnie. Helen: Chyba się nie przestraszyłaś tej bajeczki o wisielcu? Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja tam się nie nabrałam i idę poszukać Scenariuszów. Wolę straszyć, niż siedzieć bezczynnie. Zoey: '''Helen ma rację. Ruszajmy. '''Courtney: '''Kapitan prowadzi! '''Scott: Jasne... Wszyscy poszli za Courtney, tylko Cody na chwilę zatrzymał Mike'a. Cody: Wiesz, że Lena to moja pierwsza prawdziwa dziewczyna i chcę aby nasz związek dotrwał do końca? Mike: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Cody: Wiem, że to było wyzwanie, ale chce mieć pewność, że żadne z was nie zabierze mi Leny zrozumiano? Mike: '''Cody, spokojnie. Wiesz przecież że mam Zoey. Helen to tylko moja przyjaciółka i nic tego nie zmieni. '''Cody: Tak twierdzisz. Odszedł od niego. Cody(pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak mam ufać wieloosobowemu chłopakowi? Której jego części? Jednej czwartej? Trzech piątych? Dwóch szóstych? O nie. Muszę mieć na niego oko. Poczynania Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''Po zniknięciu Chrisa drużyna szła w głąb lasu. Było ciemno więc włączyli latarki. Nagle Brick zobaczył cień wiewiórki i podskoczył z krótkim krzykiem. '''Jo: '''Spokojnie, to tylko wiewiórka. '''Brick (Pokój Zwierzeń): "Spokojnie, to tylko wiewiórka"?! Od kiedy Jo tak do mnie mówi? Gwen: Mam dość łażenia. Tak w ogóle gdzie my idziemy? Duncan: Wszędzie byle na przód.... Nagle znaleźli się tam gdzie Chris ich zostawił xD. Dawn: No pięknie. Ma ktoś jakiś plan? Jo: 'Może poszukamy Kamer by ich przestraszyć? Będziemy mieli coś pożytecznego do roboty. ''Nagle Brick znalazł na drzewie coś w stylu prześcieradła i to zabrał. 'Brick: '''Mam pomysł. ''Po czasie drużyna przebrała Bricka tak że "wyglądał jak duch" (a tak na prawdę to nie za bardzo). '''Duncan: Gotowe. Brick: Jak wyglądam? Gwen: 'Jak zwykłe... ''Jo zatyka jej buzię ręką. '''Jo: Niech będzie jak jest. Siusiumajtek, idź już. Brick: 'No dobra. ''Poszedł w las do "obozowiska" Starych Kamer. '''Jo(pokój zwierzeń): Nie obraził się na mnie jak nazwałam go "siusiumajtek"?! Co się tu z z nami dzieje?! "Obozowisko" Starych Kamer Tymczasem Kamery znalazły stare miejsce na odpoczynek i rozpalili tam ognisko. Scott zabrał ze sobą skrzynię i szukał w niej inne rzeczy. Natrafił na "duchometr". Scott: 'Czy oni poważnie chcą żebyśmy się wystraszyli na śmierć. '''Courtney: '''Daj spokój i nie marudź. ''Zoey coś zobaczyła i zaczęła się zacinać. 'Zoey: '''Ko..te....to...eme...du....wi... '''Courtney: '"Kote to emeduwit"? Co ty pleciesz? '''Zoey: ''(pokazuje palcem do tyłu) Wisi... du... ucie... ''Tam gdzie wskazywała Zoey na drzewie wisiał duch. Scott nawet nie chciał zerknąć na duchometr i razem z resztą chciał uciekać, lecz Helen ich zatrzymała. Helen: 'Stać! Nie czujecie tego fałszerstwa? ''Wszyscy się zatrzymali. 'Scott: '''Jedyne co czuję to strach! Wielki okropny strach który pachnie jak...(wącha powietrze) Przepocone buty? ''Helen przeciąga drzewo i zabiera "duchowi" kostium pod którym okazuje się nim oczywiście Brick. 'Brick: '''Hehe, siemka? ''Helen wyrzuca Bricka z drzewa jak z katapulty i Brick leci daleko, daleko... 'Helen: '''A nie mówiłam? '''Mike: '''No masz, Helen. Prawie się dałem nabrać. ''Cody patrzy na niego podejrzliwie Niedaleko Tuż przed "obozowiskiem" stali Scenariusze. 'Duncan: '''No co jest z Brickiem? Nie ma go już kawał czasu! ''Nagle tuż koło niego ląduje Brick. 'Brick: '''Powiem jedno: nie wypaliło. '''Gwen: '''Eh, świetnie to co zrobimy? ''Dawn znalazła krzaki malin. 'Dawn: '''Mam pomysł. Czytaliście "Balladynę"? '''Jo: '''Balla co? Nie? ''Dawn ścisnęła kilka malin i popaćkała sobie sokiem twarz, że wyglądała tak jakby krwawiła. 'Dawn: '''Zaraz wam wytłumaczę... Dalsze poczynania Kamer ''Po spotkaniu z Brick'em drużyna pozbierała manatki i poszła dalej w głąb lasu. '' '''Scott: '''Dokąd idziemy? '''Courtney: '''Byle z dala od Scenariuszów. Jestem pewna że kręcą się niedaleko. ''Nagle słychać było jakiś szelest. 'Cody: '''Słyszeliście to? '''Helen: '''Niby co? ''Szelst stał się głośniejszy, słychać było czyjeś jęki, a potem krzyk. 'Zoey: '''Mike, boję się! ''Przytuliła się do niego. 'Mike: '''Co się dzieje? ''Nagle z krzaków wyskoczyła Dawn poplamiona sokiem z malin, przebrana w średniowieczne ciuchy i ustylizowana tak, że wyglądała jak Balladyna z dramatu o tym samym tytule. Wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć i chcieli zwiać, jednak Helen znowu ich zatrzymała. 'Helen: '''Stójcie! Nie czytaliście dramatów? ''Wszyscy się zatrzymali. 'Courtney: '''Jakich znowu dramatów?! ''Helen pobiegła za przebraną Dawn i w końcu ją złapała ją. Podświetliła jej twarz pokazując wszystkim oszustwo. 'Dawn: '''Yyy...dobry wieczór Helen! '''Helen: '''Daruj sobie, Dawn. ''Wystrzeliła ją kopem z buta daleko, nie wiem jak daleko xD. 'Helen: '''Jak mają mnie straszyć, to nie morderczyniami z polskich powieści! '''Courtney: '''Mam tego powyżej uszu! Idę stąd! ''Chciała odejść, jednak Helen ją powstrzymała. 'Helen: '''O nie, Courtney. Nie przegramy tak po prostu. Czas by role się odwróciły. Skoro oni straszyli nas, to teraz my postraszymy ich. A mówiąc "my" mam na myśli że sama nie dam rady. Musimy to wygrać razem. To kto po za mną zna się na horrorach. '''Mike: '''Ja może nie... ''Wyjął kapelusz który był wśród nagród za poprzednie wyzwanie, założył go i zmienił się w Manitobę. 'Manitoba: '''Ale ja tak! U Scenariuszów ''Niedaleko Dziwne Scenariusze czekali na Dawn. 'Gwen: '''Kiedy Dawn przy.... ''Nagle koło niej ląduje Dawn. 'Duncan: '''Niech zgadnę: znowu kicha? '''Dawn: '''Echę.... '''Jo: '''Mam tego dość! Chodźmy z tąd, bo inaczej zaraz nas znajdą Kamery. ''Poszli z tąd. Scena się ucina i kamera pokazuje jak znajdują jezioro a Dawn już się przebrała z powrotem. 'Brick: '''To co my teraz zrobimy? '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem. Ale jeśli mają mnie przestraszyć, to niech się lepiej przyłożą.... ''Nagle słychać było trzask palonego drewna. 'Jo: '''Co to było? Wy też to słyszeliście? '''Gwen: '''Ja też. Dziwne... ''Słychać było ciężkie dyszenie i krzyki "indian". 'Dawn: '''Co się dzieje? '''Brick: '''Nie podoba mi się to... ''Dyszenie i krzyki ustały i słychać było przerażające jęki. Nagle wszyscy zobaczyli cień wisielca. 'Brick: '''Aaa! Uciekam z tąd! '''Duncan: '''Nie, zaczekaj! ''Jednak Brick już uciekł. Reszta się jednak nie poddała. 'Jo: '''Co to będzie? '''Duncan: '''Nie ma mowy żeby ktoś mnie tym prze... ''Nagle na drzewie zawisł duch kowboja i zaczął przeraźliwie jęczeć. 'Scenariusze bez Bricka: '''To duch wisielca Bretona! ''Drużyna zaczęła wrzerzszeć i uciekła. Kiedy zniknęli, z krzaków wyszli Courtney, Scott, Helen, Zoey i Cody. 'Zoey: '''Hura! Udało się! '''Courtney: '''Zwycięztwo mamy w garści! ''Podświetlili latarkami na ducha którym był Manitoba. 'Manitoba: '''Tak! Genialny pomysł, Helen! ''Helen patrzyła na niego jak w transie. 'Manitoba: '''Helen? ''Helen znowu była umysłem w ciemnym miejscu z nieznaną Sailor Senshi. 'Sailor Senshi: '''Zaimponowałaś mi swoją osobowością. Na razie nie bedę ci wchodzić w drogę. Do zobaczenia. ''Helen powróciła do nas z szokowaną miną. 'Manitoba: '''Ekhem, mógłby mnie ktoś zciągnąć? ''Scott wziął nóż i przeciął linę którą był przywiązany z drzewem. Manitoba spadł, spadł mu kapelusz i zmienił się z powrotem Mike'm. 'Mike: '''Helen? Wszystko w porządku? '''Cody: '''Wiedziałem! '''Helen: '''Co? '''Cody: '''Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o zaufaniu? Jakoś przy was tego nie widzę! Jak ty... '''Mike: '''Cody, spokojnie! Między nami... '''Cody: '''Ach, nawet nie chcę tego usłyszeć! '''Mike i Helen: '...Nic nie było! 'Cody: '''Hę? '''Mike: '''Mówiłem ci już, kolo. Jesteśmy TYLKO przyjaciółmi. '''Helen: '''Ja mam ciebie, Mike ma Zoey. I nawet pewne nieścisłości nie zakłucą naszego związku. Cody, myślałam że to ja jestem taka nie ufna a tu proszę! ''Cody się zarumienił. 'Cody: '''Ups...Trochę mi odbiło, przepraszam Mike. '''Mike: '''Nie szkodzi, każdemu może się zdarzyć. ''Podają sobie ręce na zgodę. '' '''Helen: '''I spokój. Codźmy już, muszę koniecznie porozmawiać z Dawn przed eliminacją jej drużyny. Coś się ze mną dzieje i pewnie ona ma coś z tym wspólnego.... ''Wszyscy poszli przed siebie. '''Zoey: ''(szebcze do Mike'a) O co chodziło Cody'emu? Nic z tego nie rozumiem '''Mike: '''Zoey, Zoey. Skoro już to zakończyliśmy, to uznajmy to za nie ważne. '''Zoey: '''Ok.... ''Nagle zaczęło być jakoś chłodniej... Scott: 'Brrr, wy też czujecie ten mróż? '''Courtney: '''Przecież jest noc... '''Helen: '''Scott ma rację, nagle stało się jakoś niewiarygodnie chłodno... ''Wszyscy obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli ducha mężczyzny ubranego w ciuchy wojskowe z XVIII wieku i coś jęczał w staroangielskim. 'Kamery: '''To prawdziwy duch wisielca Bretona!!! ''Drużyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć i uciekła. Przyczepa ekipy Na końcu lasu niedaleko planu filmowego stała przyczepa ekipy. Brick wrzeszcząc ze strachu wszedł do niej i zabarykatował drzwi. Po chwili przybiegła reszta Dziwnych Scenariuszy i zaczęła walić w drzwi. '''Duncan: '''Brick, otwieraj! '''Brick (w przyczepie): Nie dostaniecie mojej duszy! Gwen: Brick, to my! Duncan, Gwen, Jo i Dawn! Brick: '''A jakiś dowód? '''Dawn: W czwartym sezonie w piątym odcinku Scott chciał cię nabrać na kradzież żeby cię wykopać, jednak zdecydował żeby jednak oszukać mnie. Prosimy cię, otwórz! Brick im otworzył i jak tylko weszli od razu znowu zabarykowali z powrotem drzwi. Jo: Tam jest duch! Prawdziwy duch! Musimy z tąd uciekać! Nagle ktoś zaczął pukać w drzwi. Gwen: O nie... Ktoś zaczął pukać głośniej Duncan wziął kij do baseballa. Duncan: Nie dostaniesz nas żywcem, Bretonie! Drzwi zostały się otworzyły i okazało się że to byli Chris i Chef w przebraniu ducha. Duncan z szaleństwa chciał walnąć Chefa kijem, jednak Chef mu go zabrał. Chef: Spokojnie, młody (zdejmuje kostium) To przecież ja, Chef! Gwen: Chef? Chris? Musimy z tąd uciekać! Ten duch Bretona jest prawdziwy! Chris: Nie, nie jest. To Kamery was wystryknęły na dutka. Brick: Że co?! Do przyczepy wchodzą Kamery. Helen: Wujek, uciekajmy. Wisielec Breton istnieje naprawdę! Chris: Co ty wygadujesz, to Chef pewnie was nastraszył żebyście mocniej łyknęli bajeczkę. Chef: Em...Chris? Jestem z tobą już od jakieś godziny... Duncan: Skoro tak to kto was przestraszył? Usłyszeli niewyraźne jęki i zobaczyli przez okno ducha. Wszyscy: Duch wisielca Bretona! Uciekajmy!!! Wyszli z przyczepy i uciekli biegiem na plan. Plan filmowy Wszyscy dobiegli na plan i zamknęli się w przyczepie Kamer Scott: 'I co my teraz zrobimy?! '''Zoey: '''Może wezwiemy policję? '''Jo: '''Po co? Pewnie w to nie uwierzą i zabiorą nas do wariatkowa. ''Nagle ktoś zaczął pukać. Wszyscy wzięli za broń (czyli noże, kije do baseballa, rakiety tenisowe itp. xD) 'Chris: '''Atakujemy jak tylko wejdzie. Uwaga... ''Drzwi się powoli uchylają. 'Chris: '''Teraz! ''Już mieli atakować, jednak to byli stażyści w przebraniach i padli tuż pod nimi (troll). 'Chris: '''To wy?! '''Stażysta: '''Hahaha! Ale wam napędziliśmy stracha! '''Drugi stażysta: '''Ale z was jelenie! Hahaha! '''Stażystka: '''Szkoda że nie widzieliście swoich min! ''Stażyści pękli ze śmiechu. Reszta wstała z gniewem. '''Chris: ''(szepcze do Chefa) Mogę ich zwolnić? '''Chef: '''Lepiej nie. Sam się porządkiem nie zajmę. '''Chris: '''Ech, no dobra. A skoro już tu wszyscy jesteśmy, to chyba kończymy zadanie. Ogłaszam, że zwycięzcami są......Stare Kamery! ''Kamery mają zaciesz, Helen uściskała resztę drużyny po za Courtney. Chris: 'Zaś z Dziwnymi Scenariuszami spotkamy się na ceremonii. '''Brick: '''O nie... Ceremonia ''Drużyna patrzy na siebie z gniewnymi minami. Przychodzi Chris i Chef w garniturach ale bez pozłacanych Chrisów i spleśniałego, za to z piankami 'Chris: '''Dobry wieczór, drużyno strachajłów! Akurat ktoś nam robnął pozłacane Chrisy więc dziś ich nie będzie, będzie improwizacja z piankami. A więc kogo dziś wykopiemy Wielkim Butem Przegranych? Duncana, Gwen, Jo, Bricka czy Dawn? No dobra, nie chce mi się więcej się nad wami użalać. Głosujcie. ''Wszyscy zaczęli głosować. '''Duncan: Brawo, pacanie (głosuje) Gwen: Uciekłeś jak tchórz (głosuje) Dawn: Nie wolno zostawiać drużyny na pastwę losu (głosuje) Jo: Nadal dziwnie się czuję...(głosuje) Brick: Ale narozrabiałem. To wszystko moja wina'' (głosuje)'' Chris: Głosowanie zakończone. Dzisiaj pianki na pewno dostają Duncan, Gwen i Jo. Chef rzuca im pianki. Chris: Została tylko jedna pianka. Dawn, nie sprawdziłaś się w obydwu zadaniach. Brick, ty również i na dodatek zostawiłeś drużynę z upiorem. Nawet ja nie jestem takim egoistą. A więc wyeliminowanym zostaje... ... . .. .. .... . . .. .... . . .... . . . ... . ... ... Dramatyczna muza ... ... .... . .... . ... . Chris: '....Brick! Sajonara! ''Chef rzuca Dawn piankę. '''Brick: I dobrze, bo zagłosowałem na siebie. Jo: Jak to: "na siebie"? Brick: ''' Zostawiłem was samych. Z duchem, fałszywym ale o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Powinnem z wami zostać, ale uciekłem jak tchórz. To moja wina, że przegraliśmy. Przepraszam was. Za wszystko. '''Jo: Jeju, tego się po tobie...nie spodziewałam. Mówisz serio? Brick: A czemu miałbym kłamać? Jo i Brick mają coś w stylu "romantycznej sceny", jednak Chris ją przerywa XD. Chris: Bla, bla, bla. Zaraz się popłaczecie. Czas do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych! Wielki But Przegranych Brick stoi na kółku i Chef daje mu kasę na autobus. Przy bucie są jeszcze Chris i reszta drużyny. Jo: Słuchaj Brick, wiem że na początku się kłóciliśmy ale może zostaniemy kumplami. Brick: Jasne...Chwila moment, spontanicznie powiedziałaś do mnie "Brick" a nie "siusiumajtek" lub inne przezwisko? Jo kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem. Brick: Tak, Jo spontanicznie powiedziała do mnie po imie... (zostaje wykopany z planu)NIUUUU!!! Chris: No, nareszcie pożegnaliśmy błędnego rycerza. Czy Jo będzie za nim tęsknić? Czy związek Cody'ego i Helen przetrwa? Co przygotujemy naszym drużynom tym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Przystanek autobusowy Brick wylądował koło przystanka i usiadł z bólem na ławkę. Brick: Przynajmniej nie odpadłem pierwszy. Wciąż nie rozumiem o co chodzi z moimi uczuciami do Jo. Czy to jest miłość? Nie, nie może być.... Przyjeżdża autobus i Brick do niego wsiada i kupuje bilet. Siada przy oknie i spogląda na przystanek. Znikąd pojawia się jakiś facet w potarganym ubraniu podróżnym z XVIII wieku jedzący pianki. Brick odwraca się, a potem znowu patrzy na przystanek, gdzie tajemniczy gość zniknął. Brick: Nie, to nie może być prawda..... Autobus odjechał i ekran się ściemnia Koniec odcinka! Chyba mojego najdłuższego. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Świetny :D Niezły ;) Słaby :( Zadowoleni z eliminacji? Tak Niezbyt Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu